Legend of Zelda: Hero of Titans
by Gabrielus Prime
Summary: The cycle is again occuring, and the Hero will arise in a time of many heroes. DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue: Prophecy

Alright, my second attempt at this... Onward to fanfiction!

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Prophecy. Predictions of future. Every religion and culture has at least a handful. From the book of Revelation to Nostradamus to the Norse tales of Ragnarok, they are everywhere. Long ago, in a world called Azarath, there was born a young girl about whom was written a terrible prophecy:

_The gem was born of evil's fire; the gem shall be his portal. _

_He comes to claim, he comes to sire, the end of all things mortal._

In time, the girl grew, and learning of the prophecy about her and her demonic father, she left Azarath, and, arriving on earth, sought to atone for her part in the coming destruction through heroism and many courageous acts. When the time came, and her destiny was at hand, four friends she had made, fellow heroes, sought to defy her father and save not only mankind, but her as well. However, their efforts to stop the apocalypse failed, as her father had chosen a messenger from among the evil dead, one who in life had fought and knew the heroes well. However, the girl, before becoming the portal, transferred a little of her power into each of them, so that they might survive the destruction. When all seemed lost and hopeless, the messenger, who the demon had betrayed, came to the heroes and offered to take the leader to where the girl was while the others distracted the demon. When the girl saw her friends wound him, she realized he was not as invincible as all had believed, and, disowning him, struck the demon down with a power and might she never knew she had. The world, which had been so ravaged by the demon, was restored.

However, this story is not about that girl, but a friend she had yet to meet, who had his own prophecy which he was unaware of:

_The Hero's triumph on cataclysm's eve wins three symbols of virtue. _

_The Master Sword he will then retrieve, keeping the knight's line true._

This is the story of Link, Hero of Titans.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? Review, please, and no flame or I'll sic my Oompa-Loompa warriors on you.<p> 


	2. Meeting Link

Okay, first, some explanations. Number One, remember how I said this is my second attempt at this? More specifically, this is my second attempt at LoZ/TT crossover. Number Dos (Spanish for two, for the few who don't know that), there is _not_ going to be any Link/Raven romance… Any relationship between them will be platonic, if I'm using that word right… The reason for this is simple; I am neither a romance writer nor a romance-minded person, so I just tend to not put pairings into my stories. If I _do_ pair Link up with someone, it's probably going to be a Zelda character... _however_, I _am_ going to make Link and Raven closer friends than just ordinary ones, as in, best friends of opposite genders. The reasons for _this_ are three-fold: first, the personality I have planned for Link is one that I imagine would be less grating to hers initially than, say, Cyborg's or Beast Boy's. Second, both of them have abilities that are at least partially magic in nature, meaning they can understand each other somewhat better. Third, Raven knows what it's like to have a fate that's ruled by a prophecy, something Link will learn, and, again, meaning they understand each other more. Number Mittsu (three, in Japanese this time), the reason I stopped my last attempt at this was because I backed myself into a corner as far as the direction I wanted the story to take, and, while I'm planning this story out more to prevent that this time, it still might happen again, anyway. As such, I might start asking for ideas. If I do, just send it to me in a review or private message, and I'll see if it'll work. And, to answer emmagination's questions (which I can't do in a reply because he/she didn't send in a review signed with a working penname on this site), this is a new Link being reincarnated into the DC multiverse (and, specifically, the Teen Titans "titanverse"), and Slade is the bad guy at first, but I plan on the Evil King of Zelda fame taking center stage at the end. Okay, on to fanfic glory!

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Our tale begins at a small café in downtown Jump City, which catered especially to the city's gothic subculture. The café was dark in its decor, served excellent herbal tea, and, above all, was quiet. Though there were several such cafe in the city, this one had a rather notable customer that came often, a young girl of sixteen years named Raven Roth. Better known as the superhero Raven of the Teen Titans, or, in some of the world's darker circles, Raven, daughter of the demon known as Trigon the Terrible. Having been destined to bring her father to this world, she had successfully cheated fate and sent him back… Little did anyone suspect that fate, however, wasn't quite done with her yet or that a seemingly small event today, would be a turning point in her friends lives and the world's history.

At that moment, a young man of seventeen was walking by the café in question. Blond, with blue eyes, lightly tanned skin and a lithe but toned build, it would appear as though his features were off the cover of a magazine. Good looks aside, it was apparent that he was worried about something. His outfit consisted of a red t-shirt with a motif of a fancy medieval coat-of-arms with two swords crossed behind it, an unbuttoned green cloth jacket, faded jeans and a hat that, at the moment was pulled down to cover his ears. Passing by the window of the café, he glanced in the window and saw Raven. He hesitated for a moment, then entered the café and walked up to her. Lifting her eyes from her book, she asked, "Can I help you?"

He replied, "Uh, are you by chance Raven? You know, the Titan?" Raising her eyebrows, she nodded. "I'm kinda embarrassed to ask but, well, you use magic, right?" Rolling her eyes, she replied "Yes, I use various forms of mysticism, what about it?" "Well, could you help figure out what's going on with me? I keep seeing these images in my head, and…" "Let me guess," Raven cut him off, "You think you're seeing the future." "No," the blonde replied, "they're more like memories, only I've never been in the situations I've been seeing. I know it sounds like I'm crazy, but if so then my ears would be a hallucination too…" "Your ears?" The disbelief in her voice was voice was evident. So instead of replying, the boy just took off his hat, causing Raven's jaw to drop, and everyone else to stare, for framing the boy's face were a pair of long, pointed ears.

Collecting herself, Raven asked him "What's your name?" "Lincoln Carstairs, but everyone just calls me Link."

* * *

><p>Alright, sorry for the wait... but I just now am getting around to it, and I would have gone farther, but I'm in kind of a rush to get this out... Next chapter will be longer, I swear upon my honor as an author.<p> 


	3. AN: I will continue on my own time

Hey everyone. This is just a note explaining something. I've gotten several reviews saying I should hurry up with another chapter already and, while I completely understand, I would like everyone to remain patient. I'm already working on the next chapter, but it may take a while. The thing is, unlike most on this site, I don't write for other people's entertainment (yet). I write for my own enjoyment, and to get my head clear of the story ideas I come up with on a daily basis. I post my stories here so that others have the chance to enjoy them, but I don't really care that much about whether or not everyone likes it, hence my nonchalance towards whether or not I get reviews. The result of this is that, instead of either constantly writing or writing on a schedule, I write when I feel like it, which in turn causes my writing to progress slowly. So if you want know what happens next, please be prepared to wait; I'll try to make it worth it. Thanks.


End file.
